


Novice

by teenagewerewolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Creampie, M/M, Other, Porn, Rimming, Smut, bareback, cum swapping, dub-con, sciam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagewerewolves/pseuds/teenagewerewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Scott have some pretty dirty sex in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Novice

**Author's Note:**

> Read the first chapter/context here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3849703/chapters/8593990

The bottom of the shower was wet and slippery, so Liam instinctively reached out to grab onto something to secure himself. It just turns out that that thing was Scott's waist. The alpha shivered slightly under the younger boy's touch.

Scott hadn't bothered to try and find the soap nor the washer when he turned on the shower. Simply getting in it was a big enough issue in his current state. Liam noted this, and so grabbed the two utensils. He lathered the soap up with water and rubbed it over Scott's back. He was covered in mud from his earlier encounter.

"Stay still," Liam commanded, and Scott did.

He started around the shoulders, rubbing off dark mud to reveal Scott's lighter shade of skin. The mud fell away easier. He worked his way down, between the shoulder blades. He couldn't help but roll his fingers over them, messaging them slightly. Who knew, after all, if he'd get another chance like this?

He continued down further, and Scott's back became tighter. The small of his back managed to escape the mud's pervasiveness, so Liam only brushed over it. Liam bent down so that he was on his knees. Right in front of him Scott's ass cheeks appear alluringly round and slightly lighter in colour than the rest of his body. Liam washed Scott's legs, a little hairier than his own, until they were fully clean, and Scott - or the back of him - looked almost entirely like himself again.

"Turn around."

And once again Scott did.

Liam was presented with a picture of true manhood. Where Liam's body was pale and strong while still being small, Scott's was much larger and infinitely stronger. His skin was tight around his muscles - his biceps, his pecs, abs, calves, everything.

He was ultimately clean on the front, so dropping the soap and the washcloth, Liam put his hands to Scott's body.

Scott's breath hitched under Liam's touch. It was the first time in a long time he had been intimate with somebody.

"Are you okay with this?" Liam asked Scott.

It should have been the other way around. Scott should have been asking Liam whether he was okay with it.

Scott's hand finding itself on Liam's back answered that question for them both.

Liam chuckled, then pressed himself against Scott's taller body. His head only reached the top of Scott's chest. There, he could hear his heart beat. He could inhale Scott's smell. He could dart his tongue out and tickle Scott's pink nipples, all meanwhile his hands roam the back of Scott's body. They pinched, caressed, grabbed, and pulled, eliciting moans and groans from Scott.

Pressing the lower half of his body closer to Scott's, Liam felt  _it_  against his chest. He wedged himself tighter against Scott, the pressure forcing Scott's cock between their two torsos. They stayed stuck together, feeling each other, but every time there is even the slightest of movements, Scott became stimulated, and he moaned.

Eager for more, Liam pushed Scott backwards up against one of the shower walls. Scott was almost completely helpless without the use of his eyes, so Liam was able to take control, be the guider and the one who determined what happened, when.

His hands trailed from Scott's ass over his hips then connected with Scott's hands. As soon as he had a hold of them, Liam pushed Scott's arms up so they are above his head, flat against the wall. As he wasn't as tall as Scott, his hands didn't reach Scott's when fully extended. Instead he kept Scott pegged against the wall by pinning his biceps back.

The beta's mouth latched onto the front of Scott's neck. His tongue lapped up the droplet of water all over Scott's body, reddening his lips. He dragged his teeth over Scott's skin down to his nipples, which he teased, making Scott groan and thrust his crotch forward.

Opening his eyes to admire Scott's body, Liam smiled. This was what he wanted. And needed.

Scott's scent was driving him mad. Despite the fact that he had just washed his alpha clean, the smell that was  _Scott_  was still there. He hoped it always would be. He put his mouth to Scott's nipple and sucked again, before he traced his mouth up to Scott's underarms. This was Scott. Manly, rough. He inhaled, and licked the patch of hair, tasting his master.

Again, Scott groaned, and his member twitched with excitement against the beta's wet body.

"Turn around," Scott said. This was a command. Liam thought he was in charge? That was a ruse. Scott was in charge. Scott was the alpha.

He and Liam swapped places so Liam was up against the wall of the shower. He propped his ass out, and his nipples grazed against the cold tile, making them perk up on his body.

Scott was still not able to see, but he could tell where most things were by then. He stroked his cock, getting it fully erect, then spat in his hand and lathered it up. He put his cock head between Liam's ass cheeks. He could feel Liam's warmth, and Liam could feel Scott's slickness.

"Tell me if it hurts," Scott whispered in Liam's ear as he slowly began to push in.

The boy winced immediately, pushing himself further against the cold tiles. Scott stopped, but Liam quickly reassured him. "No. Don't stop, Scott."

Scott obliged, and kept pushing in. Liam's warm had engulfed about half of Scott's member, making the two pant, when Liam moaned out, "Don't stop. Please. No matter what-- _argh_ \--I say."

Scott began to kiss Liam's shoulder seductively as he pushed himself in further. "Okay."

Liam was thankful when Scott told him he was all-in, because he didn't think he could take much more. Slowly, Scott began to withdraw, then he would push back in. Liam's face contorted into one of both pleasure and pain. His teeth were bared and his eyes clenched as Scott rocked him against the shower wall.

"I'm going to go a little faster," Scott said as he grabbed onto Liam's hips to steady himself. The beta was even shorter than him in this position, so he had to bend his knees so that his cock could be forced in and out without it being awkward.

Scott began to pump quicker, and Liam could swear he felt drips of precum coat his insides.

"Oh  _god_." Liam began to pant. " _Oh god, oh god, oh--fuuuck_."

The alpha was smiling cockily. He let out a laugh-grunt as he pounded Liam forward so that his own cock, which was now the hardest it had ever been in his life, was bobbing between his legs.

When Scott hit the young boy's prostate, Liam's hand flung from on the wall to Scott's side. He grabbed the skin; he just needed to grab a hold of anything; and dragged his nails, leaving a red mark on the bronzed skin.

His moans and groans went from resolute to defiant and more whiny. But Scott wasn't dissuaded. In fact his thrusts became quicker, and he would make sure to clap Liam's bubble butt cheeks often.

"Get your hands up against the wall," Scott ordered, to which Liam obliged. His eyes were now permanently clenched shut because he could have sworn that Scott's cock just grew double the size.

Scott reached around, grabbing Liam's cock. The boy was uncut and not as long as Scott, but still impressive.

" _No_ _oo_ ," Liam moaned. "I- I don't think I can h-handle... _that_."

"Too bad," Scott said as he began to pump the younger boy's member. Scott was cut himself, so he was enjoying having a foreskin on his new toy to play with.

"I-I'm not gonna... _laaast_ , Scott," he panted out, nearing close to cumming.

"Fine," Scott said slightly annoyed, removing his hand from the boy's cock, putting it back on his hips. He got faster and faster, making Liam want to move himself away and recover. But Scott was having none of that, and soon it was him panting Liam's name, saying he was about to cum.

Liam had never gotten this far before. And so obviously he'd never have someone spill their seed inside him. But he wanted to please Scott, so he told him to cum inside.

"Deep in me. Please, Scott."

Scott held Liam's ass close against him as he spilled his seed deep inside the teen. Deep pants escaped his mouth; he was so overcome with pleasure and exhaustion that he fell against Liam, their sweaty bodies lathering the other up.

"Oh... _fuck_." He stroked his cock to make sure that everything was in the boy and that he was bred well.

When he did remove his cock it was lubed in his own cum and delicious-looking. Liam prepared to turn around and jerk over Scott's face, but Scott's strong hands held the beta in place.

"Ass out," he ordered as he knelt down in the shower-tub.

His hands found their way to both of Liam's ass cheeks and pulled them apart, revealing Liam's battered, tight, pink boy hole. His ass cheeks were slightly hairy, like any boy his age going through the back-end of puberty.

To Liam's surprise, Scott put his mouth to the hole, and darted his tongue out. This made Liam rile up in absolute and unbelievable pleasure.

"Oh  _fuck_ , Scott."

Scott moaned, signalling his pleasure too. Continuously darting his tongue out, he tasted his own cum. It was a new experience to the pair of them, but needless to say they were both enjoying it. When Scott had tasted all of himself, he licked the length of Liam's cheeks, over his hole, making him shiver.

Then Scott stood up, flipped Liam around, grabbed the back of his hair and pulled him into a kiss. He forced his tongue into the younger boy's mouth so that he could taste Scott's cum.

Pulling away from the kiss, Scott said, "Good, right?" With a wicked smile. Who knew the alpha who so often looked like a puppy could be so kinky?

Then he knelt back down and his warm lips were taking Liam's uncut member in his mouth. Liam threw his head back against the tiles and let out a purely erotic moan. God, he wasn't going to last long. The alpha's mouth was a work of art. So hot and wet. And his tongue? Fuck, how did Scott even know he could slip it between the skin and the head to make Liam want to scream with pleasure?

Every time Scott would take his mouth off for a breath, because he was good but not good enough to get the whole 'breathing through the nose while constantly sucking' thing down pat, Liam would sigh with loss. But in a matter of seconds he was in heaven again.

But it was when Scott pushed his face so far down on Liam's cock that it was in the back of his throat that Liam dark-blonde pube's tickled his cheeks, while simultaneously pushing two fingers inside Liam's ass, when the boy knew he couldn't take any more, and he left out an orgasmic scream of pleasure.

His cock twitched with his most powerful orgasm ever as he shot stripe after stripe of cum against the back of Scott's throat. His hands flung to Scott's head and held his alpha there so could not move. Scott could have gagged, but he didn't, and took the load like a true master.

He was glistening in sweat, with his eyes clenched shut, panting like he had just won a marathon. Scott caught every ounce of juice that Liam shot in his mouth, and like before, stood up, drawing his beta, his property, into a kiss. This time though, he had more to share, and soon Liam was tasting his own seed while Scott stroked him to try and get him hard again (and it was totally working).

"Fuck... Wait. Oh my god," Liam panted out, pushing Scott's hand off his cock because he was too sensitive. "I need a break," he said. "...And a shower."

Scott laughed, and well, the rest is history.


End file.
